


Рябина

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18





	Рябина

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18

最艰难的时候，奥尔什方以为他跟他的光都见不到明日的朝霞。但那时他仍面带微笑，描述着家乡的春日原野繁花铺满路的景象，说给夏末才到这里来的光听。光靠着他的肩头闭上眼睛想象她的姗姗来迟使她错过的春色，仿佛沉醉其中，但一双灵巧的耳朵却竖的直直地保持着作为战士所必须的警惕。即使她知道奥尔什方不会放过视野里任何的动静，但她不是能够理所当然将责任推卸给他人的类型。

他们挤在狭小逼仄简陋的战壕里，那是村民们自己挖的，算不得专业，但总比没有强。体温融化了一些雪水，雪水打湿他们的棉服，又冻成铁似的坚硬。

“要真能变得结实一些就好了。”

“你是指望它防弹吗？”

即使是这些衣服，也已是村子人所能收集的全部。尽量让战士们穿得暖一些，让寒冬成为我方最强大的友军，大家都这么想，就连未订婚的小姑娘也纷纷捐出了自己为将来出嫁手织的毛毯和围巾。没有人对这场战斗置身事外。

深夜，寒意更甚，战士们三两依偎着取暖。光钻进奥尔什方披着的毯子里，又将自己那条搭在两人身上。

“还是这样更暖一些。”光一边说一边将外面的毯子边缘塞进里面那条下面，防止滑落。深红色绣着花朵的嫁毯已经被泥土染成褐色，边缘的流苏稀稀拉拉地打着结。绣出其上美丽图案的姑娘已经没有可期待的婚礼了，她的恋人战死在前线。

若是过去，奥尔什方对女性这样亲密的依靠绝对会礼貌地拒绝，即使是他可以交付生命的挚友，适当的礼节和教养还是必须要的。可如今战争的残酷逐渐模糊了性别，当一个快要冻僵的战友靠近你寻求温暖，奥尔什方的第一反应是抱住对方，而不是先想清楚对方是男的还是女的。他也有过几次犹豫和心理上的不适应，但随着河里的冰层越来越厚，他心里深深处倒像是有什么东西被打破了，流淌出足以对抗严冬的温泉。

“光？”奥尔什方轻唤一声，他身边的人好久没动过，他想确认她只是睡着了。

“嗯？”但光仍醒着，她方才只是闭上眼睛，思考一些事情。奥尔什方叫她的时候她的脑海中恰是他们初见那日的场景，她骑着马越过山岗带着介绍信来到这座小村庄，马蹄碾碎了各种不知名的野花，每一步都带着淡淡的香气，树梢上的红色果实如云霞一般壮丽。那时她尚不知道，自己的命运将与这座山脚下的村子紧密联系在一起，这并不是因为她将在这里作战的缘故。她已经去过很多地方，参加过很多次战斗，但唯有这里让她想起“命运”二字。

融化在舌尖上的甜意打断了她的思绪，久违的浓郁的奶油味道在她的味蕾间传递，不真实得像是卖火柴的小女孩做了一个甜美的梦。

“味道怎么样？我从一个敌人口袋里找到的。”奥尔什方有些开心，他看见光的脸上仿佛有什么东西在融化，眼里生出美丽的神采。“……当然是死了的敌人，希望你不要介意。”

光没有马上回答，她等舌尖上的巧克力完全化掉流进喉咙里才开口。

“很甜，很不错。我几乎已经忘掉这种味道了。”光好像又忽然想起了什么，“奥尔什方？你白天出去过吗？我不是说……”

“不不不，你误会了。”奥尔什方连忙摇头，“已经是挺早的事情了。我本想留着，留到一道更合适的时候……”

“你是说胜利的时候吗？”光托着下巴问，美丽的眼睛眨了眨。

“差不多吧。”奥尔什方微笑着点头，神情里有些破碎的无奈。

“其实，要我说，活着的时候就是好时候。”光语气认真地说，淡淡浮现在脸上的红霞美丽如同五月的海棠花。

 

感谢严冬保佑了生活在这片土地上的人民，奥尔什方和光都挺过了那年冬天，在春天的时候已经见不到敌人的影子了，据说他们正朝着来时的方向丢盔弃甲地撤退。

村子里储备的粮食已经所剩无几，最后那段时间全靠姑娘们带着孩子去森林里挖掘松鼠过冬的储备，大伙儿靠着板栗、榛仁和松子努力地活下去。这里的人祖祖辈辈在这严酷的自然环境中生存，严寒锻炼了他们的体格，风雪雕琢出他们立体有致的脸庞，就连这里的少女，笑吟吟说话的时候也能一斧子劈开一段原木，会走路的小孩子就能骑马送信。

光曾经为他们感到不公，明明是那么开朗那么善良的人们为什么非得忍受如此艰难的生活。但现在，她跟奥尔什方并肩走在冰雪消融之后的初春，正是严酷的生存环境使这里的人民变成如冰似铁的壁垒。

他们沿着曾是麦田的地方散步，大火将庄稼和泥土烧成了黑灰色，融雪浇灌在上面，流淌出浅浅的沟渠，下面倒是可以看见一些泥土的本色。有火烧不尽的种子悄悄地探出绿色的芽尖，躲在土块的阴影里，像是祈祷不要被整理田地的农妇们拔去。他们一直走到很远的地方，村子的石墙在灰绿色的山间变成一条线，最后连那山也变成小小的。草丛里开始出现零星的金属残留物，水壶、枪管、烟盒……各种被丢弃又来不及捡走的东西。敌人在进攻村子前曾经过这里，他们离开时也一定走的这条路。

“小心！”奥尔什方忽然伸手将光拉到自己身后。少女今日似乎心情不错，步子里带着节拍，手里握着一路收集的小花。奥尔什方这一拽，少女被他下了个趔趄。

“怎么了？”光从奥尔什方宽阔的身后探出脑袋问，野花撒了一半，靴子上落了一阵花瓣雨。她很快便看到了那个让奥尔什方忽然警觉的庞然大物，虽然河岸遮住了它的大部分身子，但笔直的炮口高高地伸出来，是一辆坦克。

奥尔什方从未近距离接触过坦克。战争开始的时候他刚巧在森林里受了伤，大腿被野兽撕开了口子躺在床上养伤，错过了军队的招募。待他恢复，前方又传来敌人逼近的消息，家园瞬间变成前线，他取下墙上的枪带着民兵保卫家乡。他在书上看过坦克的样子，在收音机里听过它的威力，在传回的噩耗中目睹过它所能造成的悲痛，也在那些睡卧战壕的日子里被它雷鸣般的声音震得耳膜发麻。即使是现在，他对它仍有几分忌惮。

“它已经坏了，不会动了。”光长舒一口气，她还以为奥尔什方看见了几头熊或是一群野猪。她拉着奥尔什方的手往前走，一脚踢开一副破碎的望远镜，亮晶晶的玻璃在草地里闪着光。“我觉得她在战斗打响之前就坏了，大约是渡河的时候陷在泥浆里出不来，被遗弃在这里。”

奥尔什方同意光的看法，假如这家伙顺利越过河岸，到达村子，他们的抵御将不堪一击，他与光都将以战壕为坟墓，永远地被埋葬。跟光埋葬在一处没什么不好，但如果两个人都能活下来，那自然是更好的事情。

“你看，它的裙边脱落了，掉了两块，引导轮也滚到河里去了。”光站在一块石头上，“咚咚”地踢着着泥地里的两块铁甲，指着不远处浅水里将将露出一个月牙形状的圆东西说。

“那是轮子？我还以为是一块石头。”奥尔什方并非眼拙，他站得比较远，只看见一块绿色的东西在水里长着青苔，还有小鱼不时地凑过来啃吃。他干脆也跳下河岸，想在光身边寻一处干燥的地方，脱落的履带翻卷在他脚下，他便站了上去，发现坦克并没有他想象的那么巨大。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音忽然沿着坦克的另一边迅速窜上来，光吓了一跳，以为是蛇，又觉得有些好笑，如今泥土尚未完全解冻，天气还没暖到蛇出洞的时候。

“是松鼠！”光忽然欢喜地扯着奥尔什方的衣袖，“红彤彤的，像火焰一样的松鼠！”

“山里面林子里的松鼠都是这样的，早先也没见你说喜欢呀？”奥尔什方不觉稀奇，倒是阳光穿透红松鼠耳朵尖上的绒毛，金灿灿地好像光的头发一样，是有几分可爱。

“我家那边的松鼠都是灰色的，像树干一样的颜色。我从没见过毛色这么美丽的松鼠。”

“那我将它们打给你带回去留个纪念？我会瞄准它们的眼睛，不弄坏皮毛……”奥尔什方说罢反手取枪。

“不要！奥尔什方！你……”光一把按住奥尔什方的手，有些气急败坏地说，“我要被你气死了！它们在约会耶！”而且我们也是。

“好吧。对不起！”奥尔什方承认自己对女孩子是有些束手无策，他在恋爱方面的经验相比他作为猎人的才能微不足道。

“你也不要总说‘对不起’！”光叹了一口气，有些懊恼的样子，他们曾并肩作战，但对于爱情，仍有许多需要磨合的地方。“松鼠都被你吓跑了。算了，我到上面去看看。”

“光……”奥尔什方重新将枪放在身后，仔细地固定住，他看见鼓着腮帮子的少女已经踩着坦克仅剩的轮子，越过裙盖，站在了放在两只松鼠戏耍的地方。他只好也跟过去，走在履带上，每一步都将它更深地压进土里。

“说起来，这玩意儿能用的时候一炮便能轰掉一座房子，可如今，它趴在这里一动不动，倒像个玩具，变成松鼠们的游乐场。”光站在顶盖上朝四周看了一会儿，松鼠们早不见踪影，有些遗憾地坐下。

奥尔什方握住光悬在空中晃来晃去的小腿，怕她自坦克略微倾斜的车身滑下来，掉进冰冷的河里。

“我要离开了呢。”光仰头望着天空，白色的大鸟正成群飞过天空，回到它们产卵繁育后代的地方。“这里的战斗结束了，我要到别的地方去了。”

奥尔什方默不作声，他知道这一天早晚会来临。光是因为协助战斗会到这个村子里来的，现在战斗结束了，她也该走了，去别的地方帮助其他需要帮助的人。而他奥尔什方，只能留在这里，一个支离破碎的家园正等着他带领大家重建。他低头吻上手中纤细的脚腕，鹿皮靴子的味道灌进鼻腔，他将它们脱了下来。

“在那之前，我有件事情想要确认一下。”光沉默了几秒钟像是在组织什么语言，可话还没说完，只觉脚腕一凉，脚上失去了一些重量。她有些疑惑地问，“奥尔什方，你在听我说话吗？”

“你说吧，我听着。”奥尔什方将脸贴在光的小腿肚上，隔着厚厚的羊毛袜子感受下面的温度，手指抚摸着她脚踝的脉搏。

“我不知道这场战争，我指的是大的，整个国家的战争多久才会结束。我也不知道那之后还会不会有新的，别的战争。”光深吸一口气，努力让自己不被腿上传来的酥痒干扰，奥尔什方总在重要的时候做些莫名其妙的事情，这让她常常感到无可奈何。

“嗯，我明白。”奥尔什方靠得离光更近，他的胸膛压着光的小腿，几乎是怀抱住它们贴在自己身上，将自己的下巴抵在对方的膝盖上轻轻地蹭着。

“我不知道我这一走，要多久才能回来。”光想起自己昔日那些战友，他们中有弹无虚发的狙击手，也有傲视天空的击坠王，但如今大都凋零在硝烟里，只余一个英雄的名号，“我甚至不知道我还能不能……”

“你会回来的，光。”奥尔什方罕见地打断对方的话，靠在少女的膝盖上说，“你必须要回来，因为我会在这里等着你，一直等着你。”

光的问题尚未出口便有了答案，心情一下子明媚起来，与这春光相称。

“奥尔什方，你知道吗？”光俯下身子望进对方的眼睛里，看见自己的倒影，像是冬湖里波光中的幻象。“那时候我以为你永远都不会过来邀请我了。”

“什么时候？”奥尔什方将她抱得更深，“舞会那时候？”

“是呀！我都等到篝火熄灭了，你也不来找我跳舞。”

“可你明明跳了一晚上，跟那些小伙子们。”

“我只跟他们每个人跳了一支，如果是你的话，我可以跟你跳到天明。”

“那时候啊，我见村子里所有的小伙子都喜欢你，要跟你跳舞，就连小孩子都围着你转，还以为你……没什么时间呢。”

“哼！还不是因为你不来找我，我才跟他们的！我本为你预留了整夜……”

“……最后就只剩半夜了是吗？”奥尔什方难得促狭地坏笑道，他当然不会忘记那个美妙的夜晚，敌人全线溃败，退得远远地，他们举办了欢庆宴，在村里的空地上喝光最后一点酒，听老人们弹奏老旧的风琴，声音有些呕哑，姑娘和小伙子们在这样的音乐中唱歌跳舞，孩子们拿起铃鼓欢快地敲打。然后光钻进了他的被子里，和他们在战壕里相依时一样，又不一样。但那之后每个夜晚都一样了。

“讨厌！”光羞红了脸，小腿在奥尔什方怀里轻轻踢了几下，又被他牢牢地按住。

“别动哦！”奥尔什方牢牢地按住她，忽然捉弄般地将头伸进了光的裙摆里，搂着她包裹在厚厚的鹿皮里娇小的身子往自己这边靠。

“你干什么？我快要滑下来了！”

“不会的。”奥尔什方的声音从下面穿来，透过厚厚的毛皮一体的裙子，听起来闷闷地像是躲在一张鼓里说话。“滑下来，我接着。”

“你不是要在这里吧？”光说话的时候奥尔什方的一只手已经拨开了她层层裙摆下最里面的布料，另一只仍牢牢地握住她。

“帮我看着点周围。”奥尔什方说完便一口吻住那两瓣唇，细细地品味起来，男孩子们扎堆的时候总爱讨论这种事，但他还从未尝试过。

“你要是怕被人看见就别在这里……啊……”光本想说些挑衅的话，一句未尽，却带出一声轻咛。

“我是怕有狼，或者熊。”奥尔什方的声音隔着两层毛皮一层布料，轻得快要听不见。“枪在我背上，如果来不及叫我的话。”

什么鬼！光觉得自己早晚被奥尔什方气死，但眼下她暂时无暇跟他拌嘴，她的牙齿紧紧咬着指甲，生怕一放开就会发出什么难为情的声音。她多虑了，奥尔什方在下面什么都听不见。

奥尔什方的舌头滑过湿润的沟渠，他对这里已经很熟悉，拨弄几下之后便开始攻占了最上方的珍珠。他在外围轻轻地舔弄着，不急于直奔目的，待到花蕊绽放，里面的花心探出头来，才开始有意无意地掠过那里，感受着舌尖上滑动的越来越硬，越来越烫的核心。他的手抚摸着光的大腿内侧，在腿根的凹陷处停留，不紧不松地压着，偶尔伸出手指朝内抚摸。他会暂时撤离自己的唇，喘息片刻再继续，他呼出的热气喷在光的腿间，里面早已变得汗淋淋的。

最后，那颗已经肿胀变得紫红的果实终于被含在嘴里，舌头重重地抵上去，伴之以牙齿轻轻地啮咬。光的身体如水蛇般扭动起来，一阵颤栗接着一阵冷汗，手掌在钢铁厚壁上不停地拍打。奥尔什方在裙摆里听得真切，他舔干净最后一泓密泉，探出头来。

光方才几乎将全身的重量架在奥尔什方头上，他一退出便失去支撑滑下来，落到瞭望镜下方尚且完好的前盖上。

“你还说会接住我呢！”

“你不也没掉下去吗？”奥尔什方手里握着一块白色的布料，柔软的蕾丝花边浸透了少女的气息，“真好看，我还以为你一直穿的都是男人的内衣呢。”

“我才没有穿男人的内衣，那些只是用男人的内衣改的，但款式是女生的。”光支起身体，靠在炮管上，她的脚正好踩在铁甲上那一排让她不明所以的凸起上，坐得稳稳地。“战争时期哪能挑挑拣拣。”

“那这个呢？”奥尔什方像挥舞一面旗帜那样在风里摇晃着手臂，将那精美的女士内裤举得高高地。

“这个是……村里的姑娘送我的。”其实不是什么姑娘，而是奥尔什方邻居家的老奶奶。光并不想告诉奥尔什方她半夜翻窗的事被人看见，人家还意味深长地为她缝制了她好看的蕾丝内衣，自然也不能转述这样的话，“在心爱的人面前，要穿得好看一点哦”。

“原来你们女孩子还会相互赠送这种东西吗？”奥尔什方隐约觉得不怎么可信，但他自知对女孩子并不怎么了解，也许送内衣就跟送手帕、头巾什么的差不多吧，横竖都是精致的漂亮的东西。

“会啦！”光想尽快结束这个话题，最好的办法便是立即开始做别的事情。她扯松自己腰间的系带，将最外面的皮袄摊开，初春料峭的寒意袭入她的胸怀，与身体的灼热交汇。她对奥尔什方说，“过来。”

奥尔什方将缀着蕾丝边的内衣塞进口袋里以免弄脏，有些迫不及待地解开外套压上光柔软的身体。他很想好好地欣赏光的美丽婀娜，他曾为之暗暗惊叹，如战神一般的光之战士竟然拥有如此美好的身体，战争使他几乎忘记战袍之下她其实也是正当年龄的少女。但如今他们置身于寒意迟迟未散的初春，刚刚融化不久的河边，一辆冰冷的坦克上，而不是什么温暖的适合褪尽衣带的暖炉边。他可不愿冻坏心上人，他们还要相爱很长的时间呢。

在将手伸进光的衣服之前奥尔什方反复地对着手掌呵气，待它们足够温热，才放心地探入，他很快又触摸到了另一片蕾丝，柔软得如同纠结在一起的曼妙水草，交织出他仅靠触觉所无法感知的图案。

光微微仰头，她对奥尔什方爱抚自己的方式早已不陌生。舞会之夜，他笨拙生涩，虽不像是初次，但也一定是许久未曾拥抱过什么人。他们在那之后日日夜夜几乎是寸步不离，白天一起修葺破损的房子，安排村民的工作，带着人在村子周围巡逻以防掉队的敌人为了口粮袭击落单的人，晚上，他们紧紧相拥，一夜又一夜，水乳交融，相互探索着对方，身与心都渐渐熟悉，生出不可言说的默契。

奥尔什方喜欢将最美好的东西留到最后，他的手指绕着挺立的蓓蕾打圈，摩擦粉色的边缘细小的颗粒，像是一颗一颗仔细数过。光起初觉得被他拉长的前戏有些折磨人，欲望堆积即将到达顶峰却无处安放的滋味折磨得她想要大喊，但她如今已经习惯了这种缓慢的节奏，就让自己变得更渴望些吧，奥尔什方总会给她最好的。

一阵风吹过，奥尔什方停下来，将光贴在自己的怀里侧过身暖暖地抱住，待草叶不再摇摆才又放开，将她重新安放在原来的位置。他的手腕无意间碰上坦克的炮管，却没有感到应有的冷意，光方才将手臂搭在上面，寒铁已经被赋予了温度。

光在心里一边嘲笑奥尔什方总是爱做多余的事情，一边回味刚刚那个满满当当的拥抱，奥尔什方比她高大许多，拥抱时她可以完全被他圈在怀抱里，周身都被保护着，陷在名为幸福的甜蜜里。她一定要让奥尔什方再多抱抱她，在他们分别之前。

奥尔什方进入时刻意用手压着光的裙摆，生怕冷空气随着他一起钻进光的身体里让她肚子疼。以前有村里的姑娘捂着肚子经过他家门口，他好心地问对方是不是需要看医生，对方摇摇头，只说是凉着了肚子疼。这事他都快忘了，但不知为何又忽然想起。但光毫不领情，她并不觉得冷，反而热得心慌，她的上衣湿了两层，觉得裙子下跟蒸笼一样，索性自己掀开来。

“光，这样会着凉的。”奥尔什方想替自己的恋人重新盖上裙摆，却发现对方的汗水顺着坦克倾斜的外壁流淌，心想她大概真不冷，便只是将她的外衣在手里紧了紧，再次重重地刺入。这次，他听见了，光在他耳边熟悉而令人着迷的声音。

光的身子软得像去了骨的鱼，她觉得自己仿佛正俯瞰无底的深潭，奥尔什方是载着她飞翔在水面的白鸟。她紧紧地抓着身边唯一能固定自己的东西，那炮管若不是钢铁制成，恐怕早已支离破碎。但她很快便心甘情愿地跳入旋涡，因为那是奥尔什方带着她一起坠入的方向，她闭上眼睛，再次睁开来映入眼帘的是奥尔什方不知何时凑近的清澈眸子。一片暴风雨后逐渐恢复的平静景象。

“奥尔什方，你是想要现在就做完一辈子的份吗？”光对奥尔什方的意图有所察觉，但她此时没有一丁点的力气反抗，只好随着奥尔什方将自己翻成背对。

“你太小看我了，这只是到你回来前的，一辈子很长，我还留了许多许多……”奥尔什方说着，忽然发觉自己似乎在不知不觉间变得有些像光了，他过去绝对想不到自己会说这种话。“哈，你刚刚是踩在这里的吗？真方面呢！”

“是的，竟然刚刚好。”光在坦克前壁伸出的那排柱体上站得稳稳地，她刚刚就是用它们支撑着脚掌，才不至于失去对身体全部的掌控。

“应该研究一下它们原本是做什么用的。”奥尔什方咬着光的耳朵，舔着最上方的卷曲。光的耳朵轮廓有些尖尖的，村里的小姑娘总说她是精灵，是本地传说中曾跟他们的祖先一起对抗过恶魔的仙子。

“其实没什么用处，或者说没有他们所希望的那些用处，就跟笨重的裙甲一样，自以为别出心裁，实际上反倒是拖累……我们一定要在这种时候讨论这种问题吗？”光握住那只自后方伸进腿间逡巡的手掌，反被它抓住，引导着在自己的私密部位摩挲。这是跟先前完全不一样的感觉，自己的手指触摸着各处敏感带，但主导这一切的却是另一个人。略微的羞耻加速了情欲的生成，光在自己的抚摸中变得湿润，唇瓣之间滑滑的，手指按进去的时候穴口迫不及待地开合，想要迎接什么东西，“奥尔什方，快点结束吧，我们必须在天黑前回去。”

“只是这样，就等不急了吗？”奥尔什方喜欢光的主动和直白，倘若光是害羞被动的性格，他们之间说不定直到最后也什么都不会发生。他没有拒绝光的要求，过去不会，今后也不会。奥尔什方很快将光填满，停留片刻之后才开始动作，他能感觉到光彻底为他打开的身体已被欢愉占据。

光随着奥尔什方的动作轻轻摆动，迎合着他的冲击，她的脸埋在自己的手臂上，露出白皙的脖颈，奥尔什方一口咬上去。光在奥尔什方的牙齿接触到皮肤的刹那产生自己是猎物而对方是猎食者的错觉。还没等她考虑清楚如果猎杀自己的是奥尔什方那还要不要反抗，便发现顺着神经传来的不是疼痛，而是一种温和熨帖的抚慰，虽然这样的比喻有些不恰当，但光想到她小时候喂过的一对流浪猫，其中一只被车轮压坏了腿，另一只叼着它慢慢地穿过马路。

睿智，英俊，忠诚，坚定，温柔，可靠……光曾在心里找寻着最适合奥尔什方的词，最后发现它们都不合适。奥尔什方的好是奥尔什方式的，独一份。

“光，看着我。”奥尔什方忽然凑近光的侧脸，蹭着她的脸颊迫使她回过头来四目相对，“我不许你在这种时候还想着别的事情。”

“我没想别的事，我在想我们以后……”光安抚式地吻上奥尔什方的眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过她的唇，像合欢花的粉色流苏，轻轻地朝着停驻在上面的蛱蝶致意。“我会给你写信的，不管我被派到何方，只要有空就会写。”

“我会将你的信视作圣物，当做护身符，在每个夜晚枕着它们睡觉。”奥尔什方在光动听的许诺中达到顶峰，他停顿片刻，将光翻过来面对自己，看着自己心爱的姑娘虔诚地说。“我也可以去找你，等村子这边修复得差不多，我总是可以离开一小段时间的。届时不管你在哪，我都要去找你，哪怕只能待上几天也好。”

“最好还是祈祷战争尽快结束，大家都能过上安宁的生活。我已经喜欢上这里了，如果要找一个地方作为此生最终停留之处，真希望是这里。”光微喘着用手帕擦干净自己的下身，接过奥尔什方递来的白布，套在裙子里面。

“然后嫁给我，给我生孩子吗？”奥尔什方已经整理好自己的衣物，大胆地问。

“嗯。”光坦然地点点头，将自己凌乱的短发理整齐，“我要穿红色的嫁衣，像我骑在马背上一路走来时那些树上结的红果子。”

“那是花楸树，我们这的年轻人会在秋天取下缀满果实的树枝送给心上人。”奥尔什方替光穿上被他取下的鹿皮靴。

“有什么传说吗？”光的眼睛里充满了好奇，她一边说着一边伸手替奥尔什方拨正歪到一边的额发。

“有差不多一百个传说呢。等你回来，我再慢慢地告诉你。”奥尔什方有些得意地摇摇头，熟练地将光的鞋带打得结结实实。

“好，一言为定。”光难得地不再追问，朝着奥尔什方伸出手臂，恶作剧似地倒下来。

“一言为定。”奥尔什方稳稳地接住她，将她从坦克上抱下来，一只手臂穿过她的膝盖窝，就这么走上河岸，踏着夕阳的第一抹金光走上来时的路。“我想我以后每一次看到那些花楸树火红的果实，就会想起你穿上嫁衣的样子了。”


End file.
